Crystal Mirror
The Crystal Mirror is a magical mirror featured in the first two films, IDW comics, software, and adaptations of the films and animated shorts. Depiction in films The Crystal Mirror appears as an ordinary standing mirror with a horseshoe-shaped rim lined with pink gems. Its standing base is also lined with horseshoes, and attached to the top is a smaller window with a depiction of a pony inside. The mirror acts as a gateway to the human world that, according to Princess Luna, opens once every thirty moons. Once situated in Canterlot,My Little Pony Equestria GirlsMy Little Pony Annual 2013 it was relocated to the Crystal Empire when Princess Cadance took over. When the gateway opens, it remains open for a span of three days; on the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway closes, not to open again for another thirty moons. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer uses the mirror to travel from the human world to Equestria in order to steal Twilight Sparkle's crown—the element of magic. Twilight and Spike use it to follow her, transforming into a human and dog respectively and appearing just outside Canterlot High School. The portal leading back to Equestria opens behind the horse statue in front of the school. When Twilight receives the crown at the school's Fall Formal, Sunset threatens to destroy the portal with a sledgehammer and trap Twilight and Spike in the human world forever unless she surrenders the crown. In the end, Twilight and Spike manage to keep the crown and return to Equestria with it just seconds before the portal closes. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The Crystal Mirror is relocated once again to Twilight Sparkle's castle in Ponyville. Twilight is unable to use it to return to Canterlot High because thirty moons have not yet passed since it closed. However, Twilight uses one of Princess Celestia’s books that is magically connected to Sunset Shimmer's book in the human world as a power source for the portal, allowing travel to and from the human world at any time. Depiction in comics In the mini-comic The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia shows the Crystal Mirror to Sunset Shimmer, her personal student at the time. In her reflection, Sunset sees herself as an Alicorn princess and briefly as a human. Her obsession with the mirror leads to her abandoning her studies and escaping through the mirror into the human world. In the mini-comic Return of the Mane-iac, the Mane-iac discovers the Crystal Mirror in her abandoned shampoo factory and uses it to travel to the human world. Unlike Twilight and Sunset, the Mane-iac does not turn into a human upon going through it. In My Little Pony FIENDship is Magic: Sirens, a legendary unicorn wizard named Star Swirl the Bearded used the Mirror to banish the Dazzlings to the human world. Other depictions Software In Gameloft's mobile game, the mirror appears in the intro to the ''Equestria Girls mini-game and has also appeared in a loading screen. In Hasbro's Equestria Girls online games, the mirror appears in the first film adaptation Dash for the Crown and is featured in See Yourself as an Equestria Girl. Chapter books The mirror is featured in the first film screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, is mentioned in the animated shorts screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, and appears again in the second film screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. Merchandise Hasbro's Through the Mirror toy line is themed around the mirror. In Studio Fun's book Equestria Girls: I ♥ to Draw!, the mirror is featured on pages 2-3. In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #201 UR, a card of Lyra Heartstrings, states "Of all the ponies Twilight Sparkle told about her adventures through the magic mirror, Lyra was by far the most curious." The mirror is shown on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". A mirror model appears in a commercial for the Crystal Princess Celebration talking toy of Twilight Sparkle, and the animated mirror appears in a commercial for McDonald's Cutie Mark Magic and Equestria Girls lineup of Happy Meal toys. Gallery My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Crown bouncing off of the floor EG.png Twilight's crown flies through portal EG.png Sunset teleports next to the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png Sunset Shimmer jumps through the mirror EG.png Princess Luna "no ordinary mirror" EG.png Princess Luna explains the mirror's purpose EG.png Pinkie Pie touches the mirror EG.png Luna pulls Pinkie's hoof off the mirror EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Princess Luna placing saddlebags on Twilight EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Twilight about to walk through the mirror EG.png Twilight pulls her hoof away EG.png Twilight walking through the mirror EG.png Twilight spinning through a vortex EG.png Spike joins Twilight 1 EG.png Spike joins Twilight 2 EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie pointing at the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie "make the portal open up" EG2.png Pinkie cartwheels past the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie points to the mirror again EG2.png Pinkie presses her nose against the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie lounges in front of the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie lying in front of the mirror EG2.png Twilight ready to power the Crystal Mirror EG2.png Magic electricity feeds through wires EG2.png Mirror's magical pistons pumping EG2.png Magic weaves through a loom EG2.png Magical power swirls over the mirror EG2.png Crystal Mirror emits a blinding light EG2.png Twilight successfully opens the Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight leaps through the mirror EG2.png References Category:Items